In recent years, an electronic device for displaying a three-dimensional image has been proposed. A device for capturing a three-dimensional image to be displayed on the electronic device arranges, for example, mirrors or the like to capture two images at angles displaced from each other, thereby enabling capture of the images reproducible as a three-dimensional image (see Patent Literatures 1, 2, and 3). Images reproducible as a three-dimensional image can also be captured by arranging a plurality of imaging devices and simultaneously capturing images by the respective imaging devices (see Patent Literature 4).